


One Wish

by greyjona



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyjona/pseuds/greyjona
Summary: Robbie comes up with another scheme, but Sportacus sees through his disguise. Inspired by this tumblr post: http://nuttersincorporated.tumblr.com/post/153661320774/imagine-sportacus-seeing-robbie-in-one-of-his
Not beta-read. Also known as: I can't believe LazyTown is the first thing I finish a fanfic for in over 4 years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I may edit and improve this later depending on whether or not I feel motivated enough.

Robbie had an excellent disguise. His disguises were always excellent, but this one was particularly so. He was dressed as a genie and he had created a lamp with special effects that would allow him to “appear” when one of the brats rubbed it. He dragged the lamp towards the park, gasping and heaving, so that it would be easy to find.

“And when the brats go to make a wish,” he dusted his hands off, admiring his reflection in the shiny surface of the lamp, “I’ll make sure that-“

“Oh, hi, Robbie!” Sportacus called, goofy grin on his face as he flipped over the nearby fence and nearly gave Robbie a heart attack. Robbie’s eyes widened, glancing between his disguise and Sportacus disbelievingly. Sportadork knew who he was?

The elf’s ears turned red and a flush appeared on his cheeks. “Sorry- I mean… Um… who are you?”

He opened his mouth, eyes narrowed, to accuse the elf of- well, he didn’t know what, when Stephanie and the other kids wandered into the park and spotted them. He shot Sportacus a glare before giving the brats his biggest smile.

Ziggy ran up to him with an awed expression, exclaiming, “Wow! A real genie! Did you set him free, Sportacus? Does that mean you get a wish?”

“That’s right!” Robbie said, voice booming. “I’m a genie. This loser- I mean, _hero_ , set me free. I will now grant him one wish.”

It wasn’t exactly going according to plan, but Robbie wasn’t going to admit he wasn’t a real genie. He wouldn’t be able to trick Sportacus the way he could trick the kids, though. He just had to hope the elf wouldn’t make things too hard for him. He nearly scoffed at the thought. This was going to be a disaster.

Ziggy jumped up and down excitedly. “You should wish for candy! That’s what I’d wish for!”

Ever the voice of reason, Stephanie replied, “Sportacus can’t eat candy, Ziggy. Remember?”

“Oh, right.”

“I think,” Stingy announces, eyes fixated on the shiny gold lamp, “that this lamp is mine and therefore _I_ should get the wish.”

Trixie shoved Stingy, frowning. “No way, Sportacus was here first, dummy.”

The brats began to bicker, voices rising in frustration, and Robbie was close to stomping over and telling them all to shut up. Before he could, Stephanie spoke up, hands on her hips. “Guys, that’s enough! We don’t even know if he’s a real genie. Besides, genies are tricky. They never give you what you actually want.”

Pixel nodded. “Yeah, they just like to cause trouble.”

Robbie leaned down, smiling thinly. “Well, you weren’t the ones who freed me, so you don’t have to worry about it, now do you?” He turned back towards Sportacus and spoke before the kids could ruin things further. “So, what do you want to wish for, hmm?”

“Well,” Sportacus smiled, eyes sparkling with amusement, “I wish that, instead of coming up with an evil scheme to get me out of town, Robbie Rotten would play with the kids and I this afternoon.”

A strangled noise made its way out of Robbie’s throat and he cleared it loudly, eyes fixated on the blue elf’s face. After a small pause, Robbie automatically replied, “Of course. Your wish is my command.”

“Good,” Sportacus replied, practically beaming. “I look forward to it.”

And all Robbie could think to do in the face of that smile was escape into his lamp, face pink and chest heaving. What had just happened?

~

By the time the afternoon rolled around, Robbie had gone over every detail of what happened earlier and still hadn’t figured anything out. Sportaloser had obviously known who he was, even in his disguise. In fact, he had probably always known it was Robbie underneath his disguises. The thought was unsettling. Why would he play along with all of his schemes to get him out of town? It just didn’t make sense.

“What kind of idiot invites their enemy to _play_ with them, anyway?” he grumbles, pacing in circles around his orange chair. Then it dawned on him. “He doesn’t want me to show up! He knows how lazy I am and thinks that there’s no way I would actually play with them! Then when I don’t show up, the kids will realize the genie was a fake!” He stomped over to his wardrobe and put on his usual outfit. “I’ll show him! I’ll show up and play and he’ll never be able to prove it was me and not an actual genie!”

He rushed out of his lair and to the field where Sportacus was waiting. Robbie paused and looked around, but the brats were nowhere to be seen.

“I thought the kids would be here,” he said uncertainly, finishing his approach more hesitantly.

Sportacus blushed, bouncing on his toes slightly. “I asked them if I could play with you alone, instead.”

Robbie raised an eyebrow, mouth curling with distaste. “I don’t play, and especially not with _you_ ,” he replied, spinning around to leave. A hand caught his and pulled him back around to face Sportacus again.

“I don’t actually want to play with you, Robbie.” His blue eyes were pleading, but Robbie didn’t know for what.

He scoffed, and crossed his arms. “Well then, what _do_ you want, Sportadork? Because, honestly-“ He was interrupted by Sportacus pressing up onto his tip toes and touching their lips together, gently and briefly. Robbie opened and closed his mouth a few times, cheeks pinkening. “You are the worst thing that’s ever happened to me,” he muttered half-heartedly, leaning down and kissing the elf again. His arms uncrossed from his chest, hands hovering next to Sportacus’s waist.

Sportacus huffed a laugh and whispered, “I know you don’t mean that,” squeezing Robbie’s hands affectionately.

“No, probably not. But I have an image to uphold, you know. Don’t think you can distract me from getting you out of town by kissing me!”

“I would never,” Sportacus replied, eyes crinkling. “I’m going to stop you, like usual.”

“Is that a challenge?” Robbie asked, eyes sparkling.

“Let’s make a game of it.”


End file.
